


you'll burn, and i'll eat your ashes

by vampirei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirei/pseuds/vampirei
Summary: Koga may have been the artwork, but Rei made a great picture as well. He towered over Koga, holding the burning candle delicately in his leather-coated fingers, eyes gleaming with arousal like the sadistic incubus he fucking was.





	you'll burn, and i'll eat your ashes

**Author's Note:**

> au where I was into enstars around the time of koga's birthday. but alas. it's october. 
> 
> lil disclaimer: idk if it's gonna bother anyone but there's no real "safe word" type of thing mentioned here but since it's an established relationship we're gonna go ahead and assume they've had The Talk

He damn well should have seen this coming, Koga thought to himself as Rei secured the rope around his wrists to the metal frame of the headboard. Telling Rei to “surprise him” for his birthday probably wasn’t Koga’s brightest idea. Normal people would interpret a surprise as a box of chocolates or a bouquet of roses (not that Koga would have wanted that anyway), but this fucker clearly wasn’t normal. The mattress creaked a little as Rei climbed on top of Koga, planting his ass on top of him as he worked at the ropes, tugging on them when he felt they were secure. Koga grumbled something under his breath, testing his restraints by wiggling his wrists. They hardly budged. 

He couldn’t see much in the dim lighting, just the outline of Rei’s figure and the giddy look on his face from the glow of the street lamps outside Koga’s window. Rei sat back to admire his work, knees on either side of Koga’s ribcage and gloved hands resting on his bare chest. He’d asked Koga to strip as soon as they got home, and he did, not bothering with questions regarding Rei’s antics at this point in their relationship. 

“Comfortable?” Rei asked in a mock-polite tone. 

It could have been rhetorical, but Koga spat back an answer regardless. “Hardly.” 

Rei seemed to ignore him. He reached over the side of the bed, a long arm scooping up a backpack off the floor. 

“I have your presents here, but you don’t get them all at once.” His eyes gleamed with playfulness as he unzipped the backpack and reached into it, shuffling the items around. 

“You declined my offer to get you a cake, so instead…” He pulled something out of the bag. “I just got you the candles.” Birthday candles...without the cake? What the fuck? 

Rei held in his hand two long candlesticks, one red and one black. Next he pulled out a plate and a pack of matches, setting everything down next to him and dropping the backpack on the floor. Koga eyed them suspiciously. 

“What’re ya gonna do, summon satan?” Rei _was_ part of the Oddballs, so Koga really wouldn’t be all that surprised. Hell, he probably got the candles from that witchcraft fucker. 

Rei gave a soft laugh. “I suppose you’ll have to see.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Koga’s, coaxing his mouth open and sliding in his tongue to deepen the kiss. His hands came up to caress Koga’s chest, the soft sound of his leather gloves sliding over skin mixing with the sound of their lips separating. Rei moved down Koga’s jaw to his neck, licking and sucking until he got to his collarbone, where he placed a gentle nip. His thumbs circled Koga’s nipples, massaging and pinching until they were firm. Koga gave a low sound from his throat at the touch. Rei kissed down his sternum, fingers trailing down Koga’s ribs and over the dips and crevices of his abdominal muscles, stopping with his face just above Koga’s hardening cock. Rei poked his tongue out, lapping at the head of his cock before gripping the base of the shaft. He pumped his hand, jerking Koga into full hardness as he placed open-mouthed kisses into his inner thighs. A drop of precum began to form, and Koga gasped as Rei licked it off. Rei sank down onto Koga’s cock, its head hitting the back of his throat, red eyes boring into gold ones. 

“Fuck… ahh…” Koga moaned as Rei hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Rei stroked the underside of Koga’s cock with his tongue, jerking his hand to match the speed at which he bobbed his head. Koga let out a throaty noise each time he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Rei’s throat, and started thrusting his hips in time with the other’s movements. Rei didn’t try to hold Koga down, instead hovering over him as he supported himself with his hands on the bed. Rei stared up at Koga, face flushed and saliva dripping from his pretty lips as Koga fucked his mouth, a choked noise occasionally escaping Rei’s throat, which only spurred him on. From his angle, Rei could easily see Koga’s chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing, strings of curses falling from his lips as his pace grew erratic. He pulled off of Koga’s cock, panting and wiping the drool off his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Bastard, I was so fuckin’ close!” Koga spit. Rei crawled over him, sitting himself back down on Koga’s stomach. Koga’s dick aligned with the curve of Rei’s bare ass, flushed an angry pink, but Rei ignored it, instead reaching for the tools he’d laid out on the bed earlier.

“It’s too early to cum, my sweet doggie, I haven’t even given you your present.” Rei’s lips curled into a sly grin, and Koga swallowed. 

He picked up a match and struck it, the orange glow from the flame casting sinister shadows over Rei’s face. Then he picked up the red candle and held the match to the wick until it was lit, shaking out the match until the flame died and discarding it.

They both stared at the flame for a few moments in silence. A little droplet formed just beneath it where the wax had melted, and, slowly, Rei tilted his hand until it fell. Koga clenched his teeth and groaned when it splattered just above his navel, leaving a streak of red wax on his skin. Rei barely gave him time to recover. He tipped the candle again, moving his hand in the opposite direction to draw a messy red “x” onto Koga’s abdomen. Koga hissed and flinched at the searing pain as the liquid hit his flesh. 

“Shh…” Rei hushed, pressing a hand over Koga’s mouth. He drew another streak across Koga’s chest, higher this time, his body holding Koga to the bed as he writhed. He experimented by pouring short lines in quick succession, feeling the vibrations of Koga’s cries against his palm. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out each time they squeezed shut. His torso was beginning to look like a crime scene, splattered with hardened wax like pools of blood after a murder.

“What a beautiful little dog,” Rei breathed, barely above a whisper, sliding his hand away from Koga’s mouth and into his hair, caressing it sweetly as he dribbled more wax onto Koga’s collarbones. “All mine…” 

Koga may have been the artwork, but Rei made a great picture as well. He towered over Koga, holding the burning candle delicately in his leather-coated fingers, eyes gleaming with arousal like the sadistic incubus he fucking was. 

A drip on his shoulder snapped Koga out of his thoughts. With Rei’s hand out of the way, Koga’s cries came forth unrestrained from his mouth. Rei shifted his body and twisted around for access to Koga’s lower half. 

“You’re such a good boy, Koga,” he cooed, letting a few molten drips trail over Koga’s sensitive inner thigh. He arched his back, straining against his bonds hard enough to make his wrists ache. His thighs quivered as wax rained down, unrelenting, whimpers rising from his dry throat. Rei soothed every painful drop by softly running his fingers through Koga’s hair, sometimes cupping his face and caressing his cheek. Rei turned his attention back to Koga’s chest, drawing circles over his heart, a drop landing across his nipple. A scream tore its way out of Koga’s throat and he jerked hard enough to nearly throw Rei off of him. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Rei whispered as he blew out the candle and set it on the plate, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Koga’s lips. Koga kissed back harder, feverishly shoving his tongue into Rei’s mouth. Rei smirked against his lips, taking note of how riled up the other boy had gotten. Koga sank his teeth into Rei’s bottom lip, earning a satisfactory groan out of his senior. He tried bucking his hips, but Rei had him firmly held in place. Once Koga released his (now bleeding) lip, Rei sat back, taking in the sight of his beloved pet thus far. He ran his glove over the uneven hills of cool, hardened wax that spanned Koga’s abdomen, and Koga’s muscles twitched at the tickling sensation. 

“Are you ready for the next part of your present?” Koga swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady. 

Rei leaned over and retrieved the backpack off the floor once again. He pulled out a single piece of black cloth. 

“This one is a surprise, you’re not allowed to look,” he said, wiggling his finger as though Koga were a naughty child. 

He wrapped it around Koga’s eyes, his brows furrowing underneath it. The room was dark to begin with, but now his vision was pitch black. He could hear Rei rifle through the backpack again, dropping it on the floor once he found what he needed. Rei slid off of Koga, the mattress rocking a bit as he moved further down. His hands caressed Koga’s thighs, and he placed a kiss to the head of Koga’s dick, which remained erect throughout Rei’s torture session. Koga’s breath caught in his throat as Rei began sucking him off for the second time, wet noises echoing throughout the room. He really wished he could see Rei’s lips stretched around his cock, but his curiosity over his next “present” outweighed his disappointment. 

Koga gasped in surprise as a finger pressed into his ass, slowly pumping in and out until it was joined by another. Rei stretched him open, scissoring and twisting his fingers while bobbing his mouth over Koga’s dick. Koga moaned, head falling back as waves of pleasure washed over him. A few moments later and Rei was pulling his fingers out, making up for it by deepthroating his cock, nose buried in the dark hair at the base of it. 

Rei pulled off entirely for a few moments, the sound of lube squirting out of a bottle catching Koga’s attention. Was Rei going to fuck him? That would make sense, considering how turned on he must be from watching Koga. 

To his surprise, he felt Rei’s tongue circle the head of his cock, something cold and hard pressing into his entrance that definitely wasn’t Rei. It began to buzz, and Koga’s brain felt like it was going to short circuit as vibrations filled his body. 

“Ha-- aah!” he cried as Rei moved it in and out, massaging his prostate until Koga arched his back all the way off the bed. Rei pulled his mouth off with a lewd pop, crawling onto his knees and lining his ass up to Koga’s cock. He sank down onto it, slicked with his own saliva, a faint noise coming from the back of his throat. “Holy shit” were the only words Koga could think of.

Rei began to ride him, and the combination of his tightness and the vibrator still in his ass made Koga feel like he might actually go insane. 

“Fuck… oh, god,” he moaned, and Rei ate it up, grinning at the blindfolded boy beneath him. 

He leaned down until his breath tickled Koga’s ear. “Do you like fucking me, doggie? I know how much you like my cock, I bet you didn’t know how much I like yours, too…” The words seemed to drip from Rei’s mouth, and Koga felt hot all over. Rei lifted his hips almost all the way off and slammed back down, and Koga’s voice only grew louder. He didn’t hear the sound of Rei striking a new match, stilling his hips just long enough to light a new candle. 

Rei ground his ass into Koga’s hips as he spilled black liquid wax onto Koga’s stomach, making him flinch and cry out at the unexpected pain. Rei let droplets fall in time with his own pace, whimpers of both pain and pleasure falling from Koga’s lips with every breath. Koga thrust his hips hard, and Rei nearly dropped the candle. 

“Do you want to cum, doggie?” he asked breathily, desperately suppressing a moan of pleasure as Koga’s cock hit him just right. He bit his lip to hold the sounds back, taking advantage of Koga’s blindness to compose himself. 

“Y-yes--fuck… Ugh--” Koga bit back a groan as wax rained down in long trails from his collarbone to his navel. 

“Good boy… Ah!” He couldn’t help but cry out as Koga snapped his hips particularly hard. After one last pool of wax onto Koga’s sternum, he blew out the candle, fearing he might drop it at this rate. He leaned down and shoved his tongue into Koga’s open mouth, moaning praises against his lips as the younger boy slammed his hips against Rei’s. 

“Such a-- a-ah...good doggie…” 

Koga was breathing hard, and he could feel bits of hair sticking to his forehead. He was so close, the vibrations inside of him and his cock pounding into Rei making his brain and his body overheat. Rei came, Koga’s name on his lips, milky streaks of cum splattering over the messy canvas of wax-coated skin. He clenched down, riding out his orgasm and sending Koga over the edge. Koga cried out as he came hard, punctuating his moans with curse words, spilling everything he had inside of his senior. 

Rei collapsed onto Koga, panting into his sweaty neck. He slid off of Koga’s dick and reached down to pull out the vibrator. It grew quiet once he switched it off, save for the sound of their breathing. He lied still for a few moments, then placed a gentle kiss onto Koga’s hot skin. He pulled off the blindfold and untied the ropes, and Koga rubbed at the tender skin where they’d left bright red marks. 

Koga sat up, picking at the wax that covered his body.

“You’re fucked up, ya know that?” 

Rei pecked him on the cheek. “Happy birthday, my love,” he said as he helped Koga peel off bits of red and black from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me what am i gonna write for rei's birthday


End file.
